Fighting Love
by WolfPuppy
Summary: A mission requires Yuske, Kurwabara and Hiei to transfer to Kurama's school, Meiou High. The mission: To find and bring to Koenma two girls by the name of Kimiko Tage and Jade Taillia. No longer updating.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own only Kimiko Tage. I also do not own Jade Taillia or Kita Tashio from this. I _also _do not own Sesshoumaru from this as well.

**A/N:** Please if you don't like my story after this first chapter please don't critize me and just don't read it. If you like it please tell me to update or not

**Summary:** A mission requires Yuske, Kurwabara and Hiei to transfer to Kurama's school, Meiou High. The mission: To find and bring to Koenma two girls by the name of Kimiko Tage and Jade Taillia. The reason why...they don't know. But what happens when a case makes them all work together? KimKur, JadeHiei, KurwYuk, YusKei, SesshKita

**IMPORTANT A/N:** I am sorry if any of the characters are out of character. I have watched and rewatched all the episodes of YYH and IY to make sure I get the characters right. Sesshoumaru is going to be a little nicer in this and Hiei a little more perverted. If you don't like it please don't flame me about it! I would like to know your ideas and if I use your idea I will defenitly make sure everyone knows! Gracias!

**Fighting Love**

**Chapter 1 - Going To A New School**

"Hey Ku-Shuiichi!" A young man around 16 yelled as he ran towards a red haired boy. The young man had slick back black hair that looked like it had too much gel, but he pulled it off. He had chocolate brown eyes that held a look in them like he had seen much. He was wearing a green jump-suit with black shoes. He also had on a black bookbag in his hand. His name, Yuske Urameshi. He was the top punk of Tokyo.

Right behind him was another young man who was taller than Yuske. He had elvis style orange hair and kind of black eyes which held kind of hte same look as his friend Yuske. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with black shoes as well. He also had a black bookbag in his hand. His name, Kazuma Kurwabara, but everyone called him Kurwabara or baka in Hiei's case.

The man that Yuske called out to turned hearing his name. His emerald green eyes holding amusment in them as he saw his friends running to him. His red hair reached his mid-back and held a soft and silky look to them which was probably how it felt as well. he was wearing red pants with a red jacket as well. He also had on black shoes. He had a black bookbag in his hand as well. His name, Kurama Minamino. Or in some cases he was known as Shuiichi Minamino such as in school or around his mother.

"Hello Yuske" Kurama said in his calm voice which seemed to be the only voice he ever had. "Hn" Came from behind Kurama. There was a kind of short guy which came to Kurama's shoulder. He had black hair spiked up defying the laws of gravity with a white star burst in the middle of it. Around his forehead was a white bandana which hid his Jagan eye. Then he was wearing black boots, black pants and then a black cloak over it. His crimson blood red eyes were set in a slight glare and barely showed any emotion. He had his sword at his side though normal humans wouldn't be able to see it, aka a cloaking spell.

"Hello Hiei" Kurama said not even turning because he knew who it was. Now if you think about it this group of friends were strange. But hey stranger things happen.

"So Shuiichi why does Koenma think those girls will be here?" Yuske said using Kurama's human name since human's were around them and they were in the school courtyard. Kurama looked over at Yuske as they walked to the school's main door. "I believe he thinks that the older sister will be here since her profile states that she is very smart."

Yuske snorted slightly. "What about the younger sister?" Kurama smiled very slightly. "Her profile says she's smart but likes to skip a lot..." Yuske nodded slightly. "Let's just get this day over with..."

_**First Period**_

Yuske was watching in amusment as about five girls asked Kurama questions on stuff that even he knew! "Never knew Kurama had a fanclub." He said so only Hiei and Kurwabara could here. They both smirked very slightly in amusment, though Hiei just smirked very slightly.

Kurama finally came back over after finishing with the five girls. "So Kurama how does it feel like to have girls swooning over you?" Kurama gave him a look that said 'shut the hell up' Yuske put his hands up in defense.

"Excuse me" Came a girls voice that held a little nervousness in it. They all looked over and of course Kurwabara started drooling. Standing there was a girl with red hair that reached her mid-thighs and it was completely straight. She had emerald green eyes that held innocence in them, like she had never seen a wrong thing in her life. She was wearing the girl uniform which was a red skirt that reached her knees and a red jacket type thing. She also had on black shoes.

Kurama was the first one that snapped out of the trance. "Yes?" The girl bit her lower lip. "Are you Shuiichi Minamino?" Kurama nodded slowly. 'Oh god don't be another fangirl...' He thought when she saw a relieved look go onto her face. "That's good I was hoping I was talking to the right guy. I just transferred here and your school is ahead of my other and the teacher said that you could help me catch up..." Kurama was slightly relieved but didn't show it.

"Sure I'll help you...uh, what's your name?" The girl smiled. "Kimiko, Kimiko Tage" Their eyes widened very slightly hearing the name. "Well Kimiko we better get started...shall we?" Kimiko nodded and walked over to a table with Kurama and they both started talking and Kimiko would write down notes every once in a while.

_**With Hiei, Yuske, and Kurwabara**_

"That's her right? I mean she said her name was Kimiko Tage." Yuske said while glancing at Kurama and Kimiko. Kimiko was laughing at something Kurama had said and he had an amused grin on his face. Hiei 'hn'ed. "That's her alright...Now we just have to get her to Koenma.."

"It shouldn't be that hard I mean she's just a girl..." Kurwabara said dumbly. Hiei rolled his eyes at Kurwbara. "You baka. Koenma wants us to capture the two sisters because they are wanted. Then they are going to become Spirit Detectives like me and Kurama you baka." "Oh...WAIT I'M NOT A BAKA SHORTIE!" Hiei was about to lunge at Kurwabara when Yuske stopped it.

"Stop it! This is getting us nowhere...Now we know where Kimiko is but what about her younger sister...Jade right?" Hiei snorted and sat down. "Yeah that's her name and I don't know." Yuske sighed slightly. This was going to be tougher than he had originally thought. Yuske looked back over at Kimiko and Kurama to find Kurama staring at her while she wrote. He blinked when he looked at the look in Kurama's eye...Did Kurama have a crush?

**TBC**

**End Of Chapter**

_Ok! Tell me what you thought! Also like I am making Kurama with Kimiko because I like Kurama a lot and Kimiko's my character. Also Kurama's not with anyone in the show...I don't think anyways so that's a good thing. Hiei isn't with anyone either so my best friend Katie ( Jade ) is going to be with him because she likes him._

_If I got any character out of character please tell me! If you want me to continue updating please tell me!_

_Yes - _

_No- _

_I will wait one week from August 20, 2006 to August 27, 2006 for the votes. If more votes are no then I will delete the story if more are yes then I will keep the story posted and I will continue to update! Also don't worry, I am continueing Love In Two Totally Different People!_


End file.
